


Just For an Hour

by Morgana



Series: Underestimation [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joyce isn't about to turn Buffy away, no matter what she's like now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For an Hour

They were waiting for me when I got home last night, standing on the porch when I came up the drive. And yes, I was afraid at first - there’s been so much grief over the last few weeks, so many deaths that I know the two of them are responsible for that I couldn’t help thinking that I might be next. But before I could get my cross out, before I could scream or run away, Buffy turned around and gave me a shy smile, then said, “Hi, Mom. Could we come in? Just for an hour?”  
  
So I invited them in. What else could I do? She’s my baby, even if she is a vampire now. She stole my heart the second she was put into my arms, and nothing will ever make me quit loving her.   
  
She’s different now, I know that. I’d know it even if I wasn't aware of the murder and mayhem that's surrounded them, just like I think a part of me always knew it when she became the Slayer. Just like then, she's changed in some fundamental way, become different from the girl she was before. There’s a difference in her appearance, certainly, but the real change shows in how she carries herself and the light in her eyes that’s been missing for a long time now. I don’t think I’ve seen her this happy since before Hank and I split up - certainly not since we’ve moved to Sunnydale. Maybe it’s the fact that she doesn’t have to worry about dying anymore. Or maybe it’s something - or should I say, some _one_  else entirely.  
  
I should hate him for what he's done to my little girl. I should want revenge for her death, but I watch them together and I can't find the rage that's supposed to be there. Instead of the monster he's supposed to be, Spike's almost shy with her, and the way he ducks his head and grins when she touches him is oddly endearing, like a science geek who can't believe he's actually dating the prom queen. I remember making him a drink before this, when he was trying to get over his breakup, so sure he was that he could never care for anyone but that Drusilla. And now he looks at my daughter- his mate, he called her earlier- with eyes so full of love they almost glow.  
  
There’s still a lot about this whole Slayer-thing that I don’t understand. I know what happened to Willow and Mr Giles, what Buffy and Spike did, but I can’t quite reconcile the cold-blooded killers that Xander warned me about with the couple that sat across the counter from me, teasing each other while they drank hot chocolate. They looked so normal, so sweet and carefree, like any other young couple in love. Mixed in with the sweetness and affection lies something dark, something evil, if Mr Giles was to be believed, but it’s hard to see.   
  
He’s definitely not a mother’s ideal son-in-law, but he makes her happy, and that’s really all that matters. And they’re welcome in my house anytime, even if it’s just for an hour.


End file.
